The present work is concerned with the study of the structure and properties of alpha crystallin and its aggregates. The molecular weights of alpha crystallin and its dissociation products are being determined. The effect of Ca ion and of proteolytic enzymes on the association reactions of alpha crystallin are also being studied. The techniques of sedimentation velocity and equilibrium sedimentation, electron microscopy, electrophoresis and light scattering are being utilized.